In recent years, in association with increasing capacity of image data handled by mobile devices such as smartphones and camera devices, higher speed and lower power consumption of data transmission in a device or between different devices have been in demand. In order to meet such demands, standardization of high-speed interface specifications has been promoted, such as C-PHY specification and D-PHY specification that have been developed as coupling interface specifications for mobile devices and camera devices by the mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) alliance. The C-PHY specification and the D-PHY specification are interface specifications for communication protocol physical layers (physical layer: PHY). Moreover, a display serial interface (DSI) for a mobile device display or a camera serial interface (CSI) for a camera device is provided as an upper protocol layer of the C-PHY specification or the D-PHY specification. PTL 1 proposes a technique that achieves stabilized signal transmission in the D-PHY specification.